Playing a loosing game
by EmoLovez
Summary: Cato doesn't see it yet but he has feelings for the girl on fire. The tension between them is evident even from the beginning. He knows that there is no way they could ever be together but he doesn't care he wants to make this girl his forever, Will he get her? is he the only one who will try? inappropriate language and some vulgar scenes ... enjoy!
1. First impressions

**Authors Note:**

This is my first fanfic so please please please tell me what you think! I know that its a little short but they will get longer as the story builds! I really love writing but I've had mixed emotions on how good I actually am. Sooo please comment and review it would mean the world to me thanks

**Cato's POV**

I hope she knows what she has gotten herself into. Her clever stylist made her unnaturally beautiful. I hope he knows he just made her life just that much shorter. I didn't know about the other tributes but she is number one on my hit list. The faster she's dead the more sponsors I can get. She looks in my direction and I notice that I'm glairing at her. I drop my eyes. I hear Clover running over to me; I instinctively turn and take a step to the left. She leaps into the space I had just been standing.

"You're getting good at that" she says giggling

"Had all my life to practice" I say with a smirk "you've only been doing it since we where five." She springs up from the ground and pecks me on the cheek. I hug her tight. This girl is like a little sister to me. I glance over Cloves shoulder, and I see the girl on fire staring in my direction. Her eyes meet mine and she drops them acting like she did something wrong. She quickly turns and heads for the elevator. I cant help but look at her ass. The way she shakes it…

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear clove yell in my ear. She pushes me away from her with a look of disgust on her face. I look down at my waist to see that I have a giant boner. Oh shit I'm never ganna hear the end of this.

"You should be flattered." I say huskily although I know that this wasn't her fault. It was the Fire girl. How could I let her get in my head like that! I can not let that happen again.

"Oh yes. I should be flattered." The sarcasm in her voice was impossible to mistake. "Yeah, bullshit! That's fucking gross it was poking me!" she is talking so loud that its starting to draw peoples attention.

"Oh shut the fuck up and lets go eat." I say trying to change the subject and get the fuck out of there. The ride in the elevator was unfortunately short. I didn't want to hear what my mentor had to say about our performance. Me and clove looked stunning, we always do, but they showed us up and I knew it.

Dinner was silent. There is so much tension in this room in terrible. My mind is beginning to travel, but not too far. I start to think about the girl on fire and what her deal is. Her and her partner where holding hands. What are they a couple or something? For some reason this thought really bothered me. I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Aw Cato why so mad at the chicken. What could it possibly have done." Clove was trying to tease me. That's when I realized that I was glairing at the chicken on my plate. I shot her a warning glance. "Tou-chy." She says turning back to her food. The silence returned.

Dinner was finally over. I rushed to my room and stripped down immediately. I could not wait to take a shower. I look in the mirror before I step into the shower. I look, godly. With my broad muscular shoulders and amazing body, entirely covered with a decent layer of muscle, I'm not saying I'm the strongest here but I have to say that my whole body is fit. I look at my eyes, they are a bright blue. Just like my mom. I miss her. Not that I could ever tell anyone. Don't want to bring shame to the district. I glance down and smile. The other part about myself I love. I have a huge dick; I instantly thing about how the girls back home tell me I'm really good in bed.

With this thought I step into the shower. The water is so warm. Its making me tired, Its been a long day. Dry off after my shower and stagger to my bed, drunk with sleep. I barely make it to my bed. I'm still naked and I really don't care. As I leave consciousness thoughts of the girl on fire take over my every thought.

I wake up to the judgmental eyes of clove. I was still naked and I was on top of the covers. She was getting quite the show. I didn't even care. Clove was the least of my worries. I rolled over onto my back and put my hands behind me head hoping to see the reaction on her face when she looked at my body. To my amazement, she giggled. I didn't even have to look, my dick was rock hard.

"Good dreams?" she asked leaving the room giggling "Get your ass out of bed" she called over her shoulder.

I got up and when to the closet. I didn't even remember my dream. It must have been pretty fucking good to get me this hard. I get dressed in the outfit for training. And so the games begin


	2. Thoughts

**Authors notes:**

I just want to say thank you to everyone who is fallowing or favorite my story and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed it meant A LOT to me. Please keep it up I like hearing what you have to say. All comments are good even the ones that are criticism. Well thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Cato's POV**

For breakfast I ate a hot bowl of oats a little two fast. I burnt the shit out of my mouth and throat, but it was worth it. Clove was babbling on and on about something that no one cared about and I just wanted to get out of there and down to training as fast as humanly possible. I would have left without breakfast but I knew that my mentors would have my head about it and I was not willing to deal with the bullshit.

Since I finished breakfast so fast I was one of the first tributes to make it to the training room. There as me, Glimmer and the guy from twelve I instantly wondered where his partner was. The thought of them possibly being together crossed my mind again and I clenched my fists glairing at the kid. It pissed me off that there was even a chance that they could be together.

He figured out that I was staring at him and at first he looked confused, I must have looked like I wanted to kill him because I watched fear slowly creep across his fetchers. A smirk spread across mine. He really isn't as tough as he would like everyone to think he is. I smile inward feeling as though I have accomplished something.

A man on a podium was trying to get our attention and started telling us about the stations and I honestly couldn't care less. I knew that I needed to know already I was going to go strait to hand to hand combat or working with a sword. I need to scare people and let them know that I mean business. I realized that the room was completely full. I found myself searching for the girl on fire.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Clove was behind me watching me with close eyes.

"I'm just sizing up the competition" I tell her in a hushed voice. I could feel her eyes finally leave the back of my head and that's when I found her. She was standing beside her partner. There fingers where twisted together and this enraged me. I tried to keep myself composed, with very little success.

He doesn't deserve to touch her. She is so beautiful. She glances over at me and I flash my best smile. Why am I trying to impress her? I'm gamma have to kill her in a few days! But then, she smiled back at me. It wasn't much of a smile but it had 300 times the amount of emotion she usually showed. Is she warming up to me? Perhaps starting to trust me? Or is she just toying with me? I mean these are the Hunger Games. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? Why am I even smiling at her? And not nearly as important but still equally intriguing, why the fuck is she smiling at me?

Its strange but, adding this smile to her already beautiful face was perfection. I felt a little commotion in my pants. How does she get to me like that? I decide it would be better if I didn't let myself get any harder I winked at 12 and turned my attention to the trainers.

They where talking and I wasn't listening, the rack of swards had caught my eye and I couldn't wait to get my hands on them. My mind wandered a moment, there's only one other thing I would really like to get my hands on and she has olive skin, luscious brown hair and - ok I need to stop! How on earth am I so attracted to her! No, it can't be that, I mean I got to admit that she's hot but I've dealt with plenty of hot girls throughout my life and she can't be any different. Unfortunate for me she seams to be and it is distracting me. I got to fight this all that I can. Cause falling in love at the games isn't part of my plan.

The trainers are finally done talking, they dismissed us and I went strait to the swords. I wanted to show everyone what they had to deal with. I wanted to scare them, show them that they really don't have a chance. I take a sword that resembles the one I have back home and take off the head of the mannequin, with one swipe of the blade. With two more flowing movements I take off both it's arms, finally I jab the sward strait into the mannequin, right where it's heart would be.

"Show off!" I hear clove say behind me, then she chucks a knife with insane accuracy and hits the mannequin dead center in the chest.

"Like you should talk" I say with a smile then glance around the room. Everyone is staring at us everyone, but the girl on fire. This pisses me off she has her back to me fiddling with those stupid ropes, wile everyone else is speechless from my exhibit, almost like she couldn't care less. I would get her to care. I stand there silent for a moment staring at the floor, thinking hard.

It's time for lunch and I've got a plan…


	3. Telling Lies

**Authors note:**

OK, so as always thank you to everyone who is fallowing this story and thanks to my amazing reviewers. This chapter is a little boring but its important! I hope that everyone enjoys and please keep reviewing! when i get a bunch or reviews and things i feel so motivated to get another chapter up as soon as humanly possible i love hearing what you have to say. So, yes i have already started writing chapter 4 so that should be up soon! i promise that one will be more interesting! enjoy! :)

**Cato's POV**

The training room slowly emptied. I didn't bother watching the people pass behind me, I was focused on the sword in my had. I was hoping, praying that the game makers would have this exact sword in the arena, it is so light and very easy to maneuver. It was designed to kill; it would be to my advantage.

"Let's goooo!" clove was behind me, probably waiting for me to walk to the dinning hall where all the tributes ate lunch.

"Go on without me, I'll be there in a minute." I say sounding strangle distant.

"Alright, if that what you want." she said annoyance was thick in her voice. I listened as her footsteps become more and more distant, she was mumbling something. It probably has something to do with me being an asshole.

When the training room was completely empty I placed the sword in it's place on the rack and walked slowly to the dinning room.

As I walked in everyone was seated and eating I got my food and looked around the room. I saw Clove wave at me and but I ignored her. I was searching for the girl on fire. I found her sitting at a table with her partner. They did a pretty good job of blending in It took me a really long time to find them.

I walked stair for their table. Clove grabbed my hand as I walked passes her I easily shook her off. I was determined. As I walked I felt people staring at me, I couldn't care less.

When I reached their table their backs where to me. What am I doing! I grab the guy from twelve's shoulder "Would you mind giving us a minute lover boy?" why am I asking I should just shove him out of his seat and tell Him to take a hike. He glanced over at his partner and she gave him a slight nod, he slowly gathered his food got up and walked to the closest empty table. It happened to be on the other side of the room. I quickly took his spot.

"What do you want?" she asked I couldn't tell if she was trying to be bitchie or if she was genuinely curious as to why I was there.

"I just wanted to talk." I say trying to seem at ease but to be honest I feel like someone kicked me in the gut.

"What about?" she asks I can see her face start to relax; she is so much prettier when she's relaxed.

I smile and say "anything." I pause for a moment and realize that she looks confused. "Well for starters can I get your name? I don't know it." I say totally honest.

"My name is Katniss" she says irritably obviously she wasn't happy I didn't know her name. "And your Cato" she says smugly.

I smiled. I started to look at her, like really look at her. She was perfection. I looked into her eyes, they where a gray blue and I couldn't pull my eyes away.

"Cato?" she whispered, trying to get my attention she looked really uncomfortable. I realized what I was doing and shook my head trying to regain my thoughts. Her eyes wandered to something, no, someone who was standing behind me. I turned around to find clove standing behind me and she looked pissed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I say annoyed that she had interrupted our conversation, even though it was it a very good one.

"What are you doing?" she asked seeming dumbfounded by the company I was keeping.

"In what way is that any of your business?" I counter I can see the fire in her eyes.

"Your right it's not my business but I'm not going to be the one who protects you when she tries to kill you, and there is no way I'm making an alliance with that rat. She is not skilled at anything you saw her during training so has no idea what she's doing I am not going to take on charity cases. I just-" I was blinded by rage how could clove be such a butch!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream at her "you need to just shut your mouth and never open it again!" I stopped myself before I said something I would regret. She turned and stomped off.

I put my head in my hands. I was shaking. She really pissed me off there. When I know that I'm composed I glance over at the girl sitting quietly next to me. She has a look of disbelief on her face.

Lunch was over. My plan was a failure. Stupid Clove had to come in and ruin everything! I got up and started to walk out of the room. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side in a corner of the dinning hall. I thought it was Clove so my face was hard and emotionless. When I realized it was Katniss, my features softened and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." she said shortly then she pecked me on the cheek and started to walk away. I couldn't help myself I grabbed her waist pulled her to me and kissed her. Her lips where so soft and she didn't fight me. She kissed me back right away. We broke off and she still had her eyes closed, she was smiling. It was a real smile. She liked it!

"Can we meet somewhere?" I ask her in a hushed voice. "I want to talk more"

She giggles "because that went so well last time." I looked into her eyes, she looked back and smiled shyly.

"Please." I said bluntly. The dinning hall was nearly empty.

"Meet me on the roof after dinner?" she said quickly becoming aware of the quickly emptying room.

"Alright." I said smiling and she walked away ahead of me. I got to enjoy watching her ass shake, I couldn't peel my eyes off her. When I exited the dinning hall I was forced to. Clove was waiting for me just out side the door.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she hissed being careful not to let anyone hear.

I thought for a moment before I answered. "Nothing." I said dully, acting like I have no idea what she is talking about.

She stared at me. I tried to walk away but she caught my arm and pulled me back. She was surprisingly strong considering her size.

"What?" I ask slightly annoyed by her persistence this was none if her business anyway! But I know she isn't going to let me get back to training until I explained myself. Truth is, I didn't know how to and even if I did, I wouldn't want to.

"you tell me!" she said a little louder this time. "What where you doing with her?" she asked quietly.

I stood there looking at her. I know I have to choose my next words very carefully. If I made a slip with Clove I knew she wouldn't think twice before jumping me. She looked at me expectantly.

"I was trying to get her to warm up to me." I said indifferently this was the truth so I didn't worry about her response.

"Why?" she asks, she sounded very distant from me. I was thinking hard what answer would she accept?

"I'm trying to get her to think that we are friends. You may think she is a talentless rat but you would be surprised what some people can do." I said it like she should have gotten it on her own, like it was common sense. This last statement was what I wish was the truth, it would have made things easier if it was, but it wasn't, that was the farthest thing from what I was doing. Clove believed me!

"smart." she said and marched off to the training room. I stood there for a moment, trying to make sence out of what had happened within the last few hours.

I kissed Katniss, she kissed me back, I lied to clove and she believed me, but most important of all, I was going to meet Katniss on the roof after dinner. I am surprisingly anxious. What will the rest of the night bring?


	4. on the roof

**Authors Note!**

Thank you for fallowing me or my story and thanks to all my reviewers for helping me out! :) so i have gotten a few reviews saying that Cato should be a little more cocky. I just want to say that i know where you're coming from, but everyone knows the cocky pig headed side of Cato i want to show Cato's sensitive side, or at least that he is becoming sensitive when it comes to Katniss. I don't know if you like that or not but that's what I'm going with. And i really do like your incite on my story so please keep reviewing!

This chapter is more interesting then the last, MUCH more interesting! I hope that everyone likes it and I'm sorry if it sucks. ENJOY!

**Cato's POV **

Me and Clove trained together for the rest if the day. I did everything in my power to stay focused on the task at hand, and not on what would go down later tonight. By the time training was over I was exhausted, sore and covered in sweat, I felt good. I walked with clove to the elevator. Katniss was already in there. I tried not to look at her.

She grabbed my hand and I glanced in her direction. The elevator was cramped and I didn't want to make a scene. The elevator door closed and she moved her hand to my dick. I was not expecting that! I could feel myself getting hard. She looked down and back up at me and smiled.

The door opened on the second floor and clove staged me out of the elevator, just before the doors closed Katniss winked at me.

I walked to my room mechanically. Undressed went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I didn't want to think I would save that for later.

After my shower I changed into something a little more comfortable. I'm still really tired from training and I have a few hours till dinner. I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

I walked slowly toward the door to the roof. The door opened when I came near it, Motion sensors? I didn't borer to check. The roof was empty. I walked over to the edge and looked down. The streets below are lined with lights and although it was almost audible you could hear the yells and laughter of the people down below in the capital.

I hear the door open behind me. I turn around to find Katniss leaning against the door. She looked so hot. She was wearing skin tight leather pants and a tight white t-shirt and I couldn't wait to get those cloths on the floor. I can feel that I'm already getting hard; she walks over to be slowly.

I reach out and pull her to me slamming my lips against hers. She breaks off and I kiss her neck. I start to nibble and bite her; a quiet moan escapes her lips. She was enjoying this.

She pulls off my shirt. We start kissing again; my hands are under her shirt feeling her soft body. I am going to break her, I smile against her lips and she reaches for my pants.

"Not so fast sweetheart." I say with a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asks sweetly. "Am I going to fast for you?" I was shocked she was so sweet and innocent in person but now. This, it was like she was showing her true self. I really liked this side of her.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "No, it's just you have way too much cloths on." I say as I pull off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples where hard.

I kissed her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck. I lingered there for a moment to give her a hickey. I felt her breath hitch. I continued down her neck, to her chest. I put her nipple in my mouth. Sucking, licking, and biting her hard nipples. She was moaning softly.

"C-Cato." she said breathlessly. I picked her up and put her on the ledge of the roof and pull her pants off. No panties, she was expecting this. She wanted it.

She pulled my face back to hers. I stuck a finger into her pussy. She moaned against my lips. She was really wet and unbelievably tight. I want to taste.

I bend down and lick her clit; my finger was still inside her. I felt her tighten slightly. She was moaning, she was about to finish and I stopped before she could.

She calmed down hoped off the ledge and took off my pants. She wrapped her lips around my cock and-

I woke up suddenly. Clove had thrown a pillow and me. I looked at her I was pissed that was an amazing dreamed why did she have to rewind it?

"What the fuck is your problem?" I ask my voice sounded strange from sleep.

"That's happening more then it usually does." she says looking at the huge bulge infer the blanket.

"Ok, so I need to bang a bitch. Are you volunteering?" I say smirking.

"Ew no, I would never go near that." she says sounding extremely disgusted. "It time for dinner you slob" she said then walked out of the room.

Before I got up I waited for my boner to calm down at least a little. When everything was calm I walked out and sat at the table.

I didn't pay attention to anything that went on during dinner. I have no idea what we ate what was talked about anything I was completely clueless! I was so anxious about what was going to happen later that nothing else mattered. I was trying my hardest to not to think about the dream I had just woken up from.

After dinner I told everyone I was going to go exploring and I headed for the roof.

I went to the elevator hoping that that would give me some kind of hint as to how the hell I'm suppose to get on the roof. Thankfully it dies there is a 13th floor bottom in the elevator. I push the button and about 15 seconds later the door opened to a narrow hallway with stairs heading up. I took the stairs and held my breath as I opened the door.

Katniss was standing by the ledge if the roof looking at the sky.

"They really don't want to let us get out of the games." she said glumly. She must have herd the door open.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused by her statement of course they weren't going to let us out of the game, they never do. She picked up a pebble from the roof and tossed it into the open space. It didn't go far, there was a force field around the top of the building. No doubt to keep the tributes from jumping.

"Holy shit!" I say, the pebble bounced back and almost hit me. She never turned around. It was like she didn't want to look at me. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She relaxed under my touch.

"Why did you do it?" she asked meekly still looking up at the sky.

"Do what?" I asked genuinely confused

"Why did you volunteer? Why did you put yourself in the game?" She asked then lowered her head as if she said something wring.

"I had to." I say she turns around and looks strait up at me. She is much shorter then I am.

"Why? What would have happened if you hadn't?" she asked still looking into my eyes I could see the confusion on her face. We where so close, I wanted so badly to kiss her but I knew it wasn't a good time.

"because I would probably be dead anyway." I say and I look away from her, "the shame would be too much for my family and the district would fund a way to torched me. Me and Clove promised that we would volunteer together and if I didn't..." I say now I'm staring at the sky. I feel her wrap her arms around me. She was hugging me and I hugged her back. We stood there, for a long time. The wind blew and she shivered against me.

"I'm sorry." she says, then presses her head against my chest. I'm starting to get excited.

"That's the way of life in district 2, I don't know a life without training, and I don't know a life without death." I say solemnly. Why am I telling her this? I have never told anyone this. She stretched up in her toes and kissed me quickly. "Well what about you? Why did you volunteer for your sister?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I love her more they anything, I needed to keep her safe, she deserves to live her life." her voice broke with her last word. She let me go and walked away. I thought that she was going to leave. She was very reserved, I figured that she would leave without a word, but she didn't. She just walked to the other side of the roof. I realized then that we are both here for the same reason, because we had to. We didn't have a choice. I walked to the other side of the room spun her around and kissed her. Her lips where hard against mine, but then she kissed me back. I slid my hand under her shirt and she pulled away. I was hard.

"I'm sorry" she said embarrassed. Then I realized that this would be nothing like the dream I had had this afternoon.

"No, don't be." I say. This is very unlike me. I would usually keep going and wouldn't let her protest stop me. But there was something different about her. I felt like I couldn't hurt her, like if I didn't i wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

She kissed me again, smiled and started to walk away again. She was headed for the door tithe roof. Its around 11:30 now, and we have training again tomorrow early

"Can we do this again?" I ask. She stops turns and looks at me, her eyes where friendly.

"I would like that." she said and she smiled sweetly. "Sweet dreams." she says with a wink and heads to the door.

I was alone on the roof and since the games had started this was the closest to happy that I have been. It's a strange feeling, being happy at the games. I never expected that to happen.

I take a deep breath the air is so crisp and clean. Much cleaner then the air back home. I look up at the sky one last time then head for the door. I get to the elevator and push the down button. The door opened and Katniss was standing there looking anxious.

"Katniss?" this is the first time I had ever said her name. I liked the way it roles off my tongue.

"I wasn't really ready to say good night." she said. I walked into the elevator and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her back to the wall and kissed her aggressively. She pulled me closer to her and bit my lower lip. I pulled away and kissed her neck. Her breathing sped up a little. I liked that a lot, I was getting to her. The door opened on my floor.

"Want to spend the night?" I ask my lips so close to hers.

"I better not." she says shyly. "Training tomorrow." she said with a shrug. "I better go." she leaned up and kissed me softly. "Good night." she says kissing me again.

"Good night." I say then I give her a long hard kiss, turn and walk out of the elevator toward my room. I have a boner! I get to my room and jump into bed. I don't want to get changed. I'm tired I want to sleep. And so I do.


	5. Spending the night

**Authors note**

I just want to apologize for not making it more obvious in the last chapter that Cato was dreaming, I tried to but it wouldn't save right, but that's no excuse. Thanks to all my reviewers it means a lot it really gives me motivation to keep going. I'm sad to say I'm kinda loosing that motivation as of now, so if you like this story please review! i like hearing what you have to say! I'm not ganna lie I'm changing the characters a lot and I'm sorry if you don't like that, it just makes it easier and more fun to right for me and if there are any questions please ask them, privet message me if you want an answer right away but i refuse to give away the ending! that's top secret! haha so i hope you enjoy!

**Cato's POV**

I woke up in my own. I'm used to the early morning routine. Back home we woke up with the sun, training till the first sight of the moon. I lay in bed thinking; about home, what the games will be like, and Katniss. I don't like the idea of killing her in the arena. Maybe someone else will do it before I have to.

I climb out of bed and think, day two of training. I stay in the cloths from last night and walk out to the table for breakfast.

"Where did you go last night?" Clove asked innocently.

"Why the fuck does it matter it doesn't concern you." I say dully.

"Oh, what Cato not happy that people care about you?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes." I say bluntly "only because these are the games I can't take the change of getting attacked to anyone. I'm going to kill you Clove." I say wile getting my food. I decide on hot oats again. They aren't as hot as they where yesterday morning, and I'm glad my mouth is still a little sore from that.

"What makes you think I won't kill you first." she asks defensively.

"Clove, no offence but I'm stronger and more skilled then you are. You don't stand a chance." I say before realizing what I said, to late now.

"Offence taken." she said then fell silent. It wasn't even worth it to try and cheer her up. She knew it was the truth that's why she was upset. She knew I was going to kill her, but I would make it quick.

After breakfast I went to my room and showered, got dressed in an almost identical outfit as yesterday. It was just a different color.

I went to the elevator, when the door opened I looked for a familiar face in the crowded space, there was none. I stepped into the elevator ready to take on this day of training, almost excited.

When the elevator reached the training room floor I escaped into the open room. Clove wasn't here yet so I stood alone in the center of the room. I glanced over and saw the guy from 12. Katniss still wasn't down here and her partner didn't look happy.

Something grabbed my hand gently, there is no way this is Clove. I didn't turn around.

She had to have gone up on her toes because she whispered in my ear. "Did you have fun last night?" Her hot breath engulfing my neck, I nodded, feeling Goosebumps on my neck. "Me too" she whispered. When I didn't say anything she giggled "Peetas pissed though." she said. I felt a smile spread across my face.

Without another word she let go of my hand and wondered over to the other side of the training room.

"Still just getting her to trust you?" clove asked bluntly.

"Yes. She trusts me now, you loose." I say, I hate when she gets into my business.

"uh-huh." she said sarcastically, "I'm going to guess you where with her last night." she said watching my face for a change in emotion.

There was none. I'm getting pretty good at hissing my emotion from clove. "You would like that."

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense." She said hoping for me to take the bate. "I mean, she's all buddy buddy with you, you where trying to get her to trust you, and her partner looks pissed." she paused, when I said nothing she continued "I'm just filling In the blanks." she said sounding a little too sweet.

"Or," I say "I went exploring like I said I did, I'm just so likeable and a pretty damn good liar, and maybe the tributes from 12 got into a fight last night." I say smugly.

"I'm sure that's what you would like me to think." she says her eyes narrowing, and training began.

I tried to furious on my sword, but the sword in my pants had another idea. Damn I hate hormones. I kept looking over at the girl on fire. She kept looking at me too, every time her partner saw us he shot me angry glairs and he looked at her sadly. He was loosing her and he knew it. Girls can't resist me, they are physically incapable, no matter how hard they try to resist, and they always give in. I am just that sexy.

I decide to do the rope course. I finished with ease, roes courses where easy after I turned 6. Clove called me over after I left the rope course and was looking for the next place to train.

I walk over. "How can I help you?" I ask, she never interrupts my training.

"The careers from 1 want to make an alliance and I think we should do it? They can help us take out the rest of the tributes and it'll just be us." She says with a smile on her face.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea then do it, you're the brains; we all know I'm the muscle." I say and wink at her, She roles her eyes. "Just make sure they are legit about it, I don't want to get killed in my sleep." I say bluntly then walk twits the dinning hall, it's time for lunch and I'm starving.

I get my food and find an open table. I think about kicking lover boy out of his seat again, but decide against it. I don't want Clove to know I actually like talking to Katniss. I eat in silence. I don't feel the need to talk. I just want to think.

The games are 3 days away. Secretly that terrifies me. I know that I will be fine and I know how to kill but I don't want to kill Katniss

Lunch was over and I didn't was to get up. I sat there for a minute. Got up and headed for the door.

Katniss grabbed my arm. Was she going to make a habit of this? Not that I mind. We didn't exchange a word she stretched up on her toes and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I love kissing her, her lips where so soft. She pushed me up against the wall. I bit her lip.

She pulled away. "The roof after dinner?" she asked her eyes still closed and her lips Where close to mine.

"I wouldn't miss it." I say with a smile. She kissed me one last time and walked into the training room. When I went to the training room Katniss was standing next to her partner, she had his arms crossed and was facing away from her. He looked pissed. This made me very happy. I dint really know why he's mad but I have a feeling it has something to do with me.

I train had for the rest of the day. I don't want to be with everyone and a do a pretty good job at isolating myself. I noticed that clove was talking up the tributes from 1. She was good at getting people to like or hate her. She could be very likeable if she wanted to be.

When training was over I stayed behind to do the ropes coarse again, then I decide to do it backwards. When I finish the room is empty. I walk over to the sword rack and examine the weapons.

"You just can't get enough can you?" Someone said behind me. Katniss? She's still here? I spin around to face her.

"Oh and you can?" I tease. She smiled and walked over to one of the weapon racks and picked up a bow and arrows.

"This isn't training." she says stringing the arrow. "I'm not learning anything, I'm not working." she eased the arrow and hit the button for the elevator "this is my life." she placed the bow and arrows back on the rack and walked away.

I was stunned. She did have a talent and she was a threat, a real threat.

She held the door to the elevator, "You coming?" she asked

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I put the sword back on the rack and jog over to the elevator.

"Took you long enough." she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I pushed her back to the wall and kissed her aggressively. She reached around me and pushed the button for the 12th floor. She kissed me again.

The door to the elevator opened. "Peeta." Katniss said sounding surprised. So that was his name! He took one last look and stormed off. Katniss pulled away from me. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I ask innocently.

"I have to go." she said walking out of the elevators.

"Will I see you later?" I ask

The door was closing, "I don't know." she said and turned away "Peeta!" I herd her cry sympathetically. And the door was shut. I was cut off from her.

The ride back to my floor was short, thankfully. I had so many questions and I know I'm not going to get answers for them anytime soon. I don't even know if I'm going to get to talk to her later.

I took a shower and went to lie in bed. Still naked, I like the way the sheets feel on my skin. I attempt to sleep just to pass the time. But I can't, I just lay there staring at the sealing, trying really hard not to think. That's not working either.

Why did she care if he saw? Why was she worried about him? Was it worry or something else? Why is this so important to me? I have her and he is jealous. That's the only explanation. I hope that I get to see her tonight. I really want to, I miss her lips.

It's just, don't et me wrong I like kissing her but it's like, I feel like I can talk to her, like she won't judge me of carding about things. She makes me feel human, and maybe that's a bad thing but, I like the way it feels. It's to fucking bad the games are so close.

I managed to drift off the sleep for an hour or so. It was a dead sleep I didn't move and I didn't dream.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAAAAKE UP!" god Clove is annoying. I open my eyes and throw a pillow at her, "Hey I'm just doing what I'm told, don't get pissy with me!" she says then stomped out of the room. I don't want to get up! I role out of bed and go over to the closet, sweatpants is the way to go. I don't want to wear a shirt, so I don't. I walk to the table for dinner.

"Oh! Someone's showing off." Clove says mockingly.

"You would too if you had a body as hot as mine." I Say as I take a seat, Dinner was already served. It was some kind of a stew. I have no idea what's in it but it tasted really good.

I ate a little faster then I should have. I was done and stuffed. I knew it was too early to go up to the roof. I go back to my room and sit there for about a half hour. The wait was torcher.

When it was a good time, I get out of bed and walk to the elevator without a word. I get to the narrow hallway that leads to the roof. It's only when I get on the roof did I realize that I'm still not wearing a shirt. Yeah, I really don't care.

I lie down on the ledge and look at the sky, the stars where so much more visible then back home. I lay there in winder looking for consolations.

Someone placed their hand on my chest I must have fallen asleep because I jumped I was dangerously close to the edge but then I remembered the force field.

"Sorry." a shy voice says, "How long have you been up here?"

My eyes are still adjusting I was looking at the sky, it's much darker then it was before. "Uh, I'm not sure." I manage to mumble

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I had to wait for everyone to get to sleep." she lifted my head up sat down and placed my head on her lap. Now I was looking up at her, I liked this view more.

"I'm just glad you came." I say quite honestly. She starts running her fingers through my hair. It feels really good. I got up and stretched, my back was really stiff from the hard ledge I fell asleep on.

She got up with me and she hugged me, holding me really tight. Then I felt her shutter. "What's wrong?" I ask looking at her face, she's crying.

"I'm really scared." she says a sob breaking through her lips. Of coarse she's scared. We all are, I pull her close to me and I can feel her tears on my chest. With ever sob I can feel my heart sink.

"I know you are, and I wish there was someway that I could help." I say pressing my lips to the top of her head. "Well what are you afraid of?" I say softly.

"Death mostly," she pauses. "But, I think it's more of, if I don't get my hands on a bow and arrows then I have no chance at all." she says grimly.

"If I think of a way to help you I will." I say looking into her gray captivating eyes.

"No you don't have to, you have your alliances, and you'll be fine, dint worry about Me." she said pressing her head back to my chest.

I pulled away from her and started to walk away. How can she expect me to be ok with this? I want to help her; I don't give a shit about my alliances. "Please don't leave." she pleads.

I turn around and she runs over to me and kisses me. She is persuasive, she runs her hands down my chest, and her hands are so warm. They gave me chills. Then she ran them back up my back. She wouldn't let my lips free from hers. Her hands ending their journey and settling themselves around my neck and she twisted her fingers in my hair, my arms where around her waist.

I slid my hands down a little to her ass and she didn't fight me like I thought she would. Is she really worming up to me? I squeezed her ass hard and she smiled against my lips. I wrap my arms under her ass and pick her up so her face is a little higher then mine. She wraps her legs around my waist and pulls my hair a little.

I can feel it I'm hard, like a rock! She gets back on her feet and leads me to the door. In the elevator she keeps me preoccupied with random kisses. She can't keep her hands off me. We got to my floor and she didn't hesitate. She held my hand "is that offer available?" she asks sweetly.

"Of course," I say with a smile. "My rooms over here," I lead her over to my room. I close and lock the door behind us.

She looked so nervous. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." I whisper her ear. I feel her relax.

She spins around and kisses me hard. "I'll let you know what not aloud. " she said with a giggle.

I kiss her again and we slowly stumble to my bed, Kissing the whole way. She pushes me onto the bed and startles me. She kisses me and I put my hands under her shirt, she doesn't fight me. I slowly run my hands up and down her back. I can feel her bra, its lace.

I pull her shirt up a little she takes it off for me. She kisses me again and I role over on top of her, her skin was so soft against mine. I slid my hands down her pants. She paused, took a deep breath and gave me a small nod.

I played with her and she was so wet. Her breathing was fast and she kept moaning against my lips. I love it. I never penetrated her but I could tell this was new to her. My dick was throbbing! I don't think I've ever wanted to fuck someone more in my life. And I knew it wouldn't happen tonight.

When she finished, I pulled my hand out of her pants and she roles over and placed her head on my chest. It took her a wile for her breathing to slow down.

"Did you like that?" I ask her genuinely curious.

"No one has ever done that to me before." she said embarrassed. "But yes, it felt amazing."

I smiled, "there's mote where that cane from." I say stroking her hair. "It only gets better from there." my dick was still really hard. If I didn't have paints on it would have been sticking strait up.

I fell asleep to the sound if her soft breathing.


	6. The promise

**Authors Note**

I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update i completely lost motivation and I let someone tell me this story was bad i believed them for a long time. Sorry! I got one review a couple days ago and it made me want to finish this story. You see my reviewers, you make this easier make me feel like im doing a good job and let me know that im doing a good job. Thank you all for that so keep on reviewing please it helps a lot :)

**Cato's POV**

I woke up and my bed was empty. I haven't slept that good since the reaping. I got up and took a really hot shower. I went to the closet and got into the training outfit. Today is the day that we show what we can do. They are going to bring us in one by one to show the game makers what we are capable of.

I go to get breakfast, but my mentor sends me to wake up Clove first.

I walk into her room, and approach her bed without making a sound. I put my hand over her mouth, and she spazzez the fuck out! I jump back laughing my ass off. She glared at me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" She screams at me, "You think that's funny! You are a sick individual!" She continues.

"Thanks," I say with a wink Time to get up, we have the private sessions today. Got to show the game makers what you can do." I say trying not to laugh, she looked so distraught!

"No shit!" She says. She is obviously still pissed. I leave without a word. Time for breakfast I ate slow, not wanting to be down in the dinning hall before everyone.

When I did get to the dining hall it was almost full of tributes. I heard Clove's name get called, and I gave her a hug and wished her luck. She may be annoying as fuck, but I love her nonetheless.

I sit in silence and waited, looking at my hands listening for my name to be called. The wait was short; Clove was good at getting this done.

** (The events that occurs in the private sessions are secret and my not be shared with anyone) **

I think I did amazing. There is no way that I didn't! After I exit the training room, I head up to the second floor. That's all I am required to do for the entire day. This is strange for me, having the day off. All I want to do right now is keep training, but I can't. And this sucks for me. I don't know what to do that could possibly occupy my time.

I don't feel like dealing with people at the moment so I walk off the elevator and go straight to my room. "How did you do?" Clove called after me.

"What do you think?" I said over my shoulder. I walked into my room, then closed and locked the door. I really just want to be alone. I strip down into my boxers and look in the mirror. Damn I'm hot! Even though I have already showered today, I decide to take another. I use every setting before I decide to get out. I get dressed and head for the elevator, and I really have no idea where I am going. All I know is that I need to get off this floor!

I find myself on the bottom floor of the building. I walk over to the door to the dinning hall, and I wonder how many tributes are left. I open the door to the dinning hall a crack. There are only two people in the room, and Katniss is one of them. They are incredibly close to each other, and that bothers me. She has her hand in his, and she whispered something in his ear. A huge smile spread across his face. WHAT THE FUCK!

A voice said something that I couldn't quite hear. Peeta got up from the table and headed for the door. It was his turn to go into his private session. He turned around just before he exited the room. "Hey Katniss," He said, and she looked at him, "Shoot strait." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him, and he was gone.

I opened the door slowly, and I saw Katniss sitting completely still. The only movement was her chest moving, which was proof that she was breathing. When the door clicked shut her head snapped up, and she looked at me. Her face was expressionless as always. Why cant she just smile! She put her head in her hands and rubbed her face, and she wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly sitting next to her. I tried to touch her to comfort her, but she flinched away from my touch.

"Nothing." She said dully. I saw a tear escape from between her hands. I tried to hug her, but she got up and tried to walk away.

"I'm just scared." She said facing away from me. "What if I can't … c-cant … what if I just can't! What if I fail and I just… what if I'm not good enough?" She said facing me with tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what to say.

"Katniss Everdeen" The voice on the loud speaker announced. She turned away from me and entered her private session. I stood there in silence for a long time and I don't know why. Its not like me to care, and at the moment I cant help myself.

I finally convince my feet to move, and I head to the elevator. The roof is my only escape now. I must have been in the dinning hall much longer then I thought I was, because as I opened the door leading to the roof I saw Katniss sitting on the ledge. Her legs were pulled tight to her chest. Her head was on her knees. The door closed with a thud. She didn't move, and to be honest I had expected her to jump, or look or something.

Instead she just said "I knew you would come here." Her voice was dead. Something bad must have happened. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders, and I felt her relax under my touch. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her tight to my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and I'm pretty sure she smiled. "I don't want to get the scores." She says with all the emotion gone from her face.

"Why not?" I ask, and she just shakes her head.

"It makes it all real. It makes it known and definite that people are going to die, and we can all guess who will go first." She said, then looked up at me. Her gray eyes were red from crying.

"What if I can make the odds ever in your favor?" I said, trying to mock the Capital accents, and failing miserably. She giggled a little at it.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"What if I can give you an advantage?" I say carefully.

"Well what would you like in return?" She asked turning her head to look me in the eyes.

I thought for a moment, "To have me and you be the final two." I say confidently.

"But then one of us will have to kill the other." She says sadly. "I don't want to have to do that." She says and buries her head in my chest.

"We will figure something out." I say, running my hands through her hair.

"What would you do anyways?" She asks against my chest.

"What if I told you I could get you a bow?" I say hesitantly.

She looks strait into my eyes, strangely enough I knew that I would do that for her. I knew that I would make her the most dangerous competitor in the arena, I'm not sure that I'll die for her, but I would give her the chance to kill me.

"You would do that for me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Yes," I say kissing her softly and looking deep into her eyes. "If…" I say with a smirk.

"Oh god," She says looking genuinely worried. "If what?" she asks hesitantly.

"If you stay with me again tonight like you did last night." I can't believe I just said that! I have never had to ask for anything, and this girl is getting me to ask for little things! What the fuck is going on with me!

"I can do that." she said, then gave me a kiss. The sun was setting and everything was perfect. "We should go back to our floors and get our scores." She said, then kissed me passionately and walked away. BONER!

The scores where about as expected, but others that just weren't possible. I got a 10 which was expected, and Thresh got one too. He looks like a touch guy, and it should be fun killing him. The things that surprised me were that the little girl from district 11 got a 7, the guy from 12 got an 8, and I was sure he was a talentless punk. And Katniss, my lovable girl on fire, SHE GOT AN 11! Clove was pissed and I was stunned. Clove went into a violent rage and starting breaking shit. Just like her to lose her cool. How the fuck did she get an 11? Did she strip down and do a dirty dance? The thought of that makes me smile.

We eat dinner in silence I finish as fast as humanly possible, and I head up to the roof. Katniss wasn't there. I looked out at the capital, and I heard the door open. I didn't turn around. Katniss wrapped her arms around my waist, and pressed the side of her head to my back. She was so worm. I spun around and kissed her. Separating her lips with my tongue and forcing it into her mouth. She kissed me back hungrily. I led her to the elevator and into my room. I practically tackled her onto my bed.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused. What could possibly be wrong right now?

"I have to pee." She says, looking embarrassed. I laugh under my breath. "The bathroom is over there." I say, pointing to the bathroom. She got up off my bed and went into the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind," She said, stepping into the doorway. "I mad myself a little more comfortable." She was wearing a bra and panties and she looked so hot! She took her hair out of her braid, and it fell over her shoulders in delicate curls. God I am so hard!

"I uhh, I don't mind at all actually." I say, taking in her body. She giggles and joins me in my bed. I take my shirt off and wrap my arms around her.

"Good night." She says sweetly.

"Good night." I say into her hair, and give her a light kiss on the top of her head, and drift off into unconsciousness.

**NA**

******Please review and I will update soon i promise! **


	7. interviews

_Authors note!_

_hey guys i am so sorry that it has taken me forever to upload i have been busy with a lot of random things but here is chapter 7 FINALLY! i hope you guys like it 3 its all for you :) ENJOY!_

**Cato's pov**

I woke up to an empty bed ... Again. I hate when she does that! Although I usually do the same thing so I shouldn't talk. I got up and immediately went into the shower. Today is going to be a long day.

**Katniss pov**

I barely got back to the room in time. I got into pajamas and as soon as I got comfortable in bed my prep team was knocking on the door! Good thing I got some sleep in Cato's bed last night so I shouldn't get to much shit for not sleeping. God today needs to be over now!

**Peeta's pov**

I got to sleep in today! Which is awesome 'cause I've been having trouble sleeping these past couple of nights I could use all the sleep I can get!

I soon Get up and jump right in the shower... Excited and scared for today.

**Cato's pov**

After my shower my prep team didn't have much to do, I mean I am naturally extremely sexy so I needed no help there and my hot body could make anything look good.

My prep team covered my face with a thin layer of makeup to cover any "imperfections"... I don't know what the fuck they were talking about! I don't see any.

They placed a red suit on my bed and told me to go eat something and that I needed to get dressed in an hour or so.

Easy enough.

**Katniss's pov**

I love and hate my prep team. I love how bubbly and excited everything makes them and how amazing they make me look.

I absolutely hate the way they talk about the games like it's all fake and no one is really dying...

They pull, cut, pluck, and polish every inch of my body. I could walk out naked and still look amazing... Not that I ever would. Last night, that's about as close to naked I would get for Anyone's enjoyment and even that was special circumstances...

After and hour and a half of pain they draped a robe over my shoulders and pointed me towards the dinning room.

Yay! Food! I am starving!

**Peeta's pov**

When I went out to the dinning room Katniss was sitting there eating eggs, toast and a little bacon. She looked so beautiful! Her hair was wet and lying on her robe covered shoulders.

She turned to look at me and I flashed my best smile. She tried to smile back but I don't think I have ever really seen her smile... But she was still breathtakingly beautiful. I think she looks better without all the makeup and jewelry on. But that she doesn't look stunning when she does, but she's not Katniss, she's not the girl from the seam. She's the capitols doll. She's a cold hearted game player, as we all are. She's not the strong, smart, beautiful, shy, burdened girl that I fell in love with.

**Cato's pov**

I ate breakfast a little faster then I should have. I don't like having free time; it bothers me more then possibly anything else ever could.

I find myself thinking about Katniss, she looked so hot last night! And on the roof she was so cute.

I really have some things to think about... Am I really going to keep my promise to Katniss? Am I really going to be able to provide her with a bow? I thought about this for a really long time...

YES! My brain was screaming at me. I knew that I was going to. We had become really close during the past week. I would do it, not that I really had a choice my heart had already decided I just had to wrap my head around it.

What would I do with my allies? They would never approve of this... Especially because her scores are so high, and I can't explain this to them they would never understand...

**Katniss's pov**

After I finished my delicious breakfast I went strait back into my room hoping for a moment alone. Well, you can't always get what you want... I'm bombarded by my overly excited prep team.

They guide me to a chair and begin styling my hair, painting my nails, doing my makeup and yapping away as they went. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them and fell asleep in the process.

**Peeta's pov**

After my delicious breakfast of hot oats and toast with strawberry jam my prep team dried my hair and helped me into my suit. It was a plain black suit with the top button of the shirt undone.

I looked in the mirror suddenly very nervous.

I find Haymitch and run by some of my ideas with him. I can feel my heart beating really fast and I just want this to be over!

Before long he pushes me towards the elevator... Holly crud!

**Cato's pov**

My prep team knocked on the door and when I let them in they help me into my suit making sure everything is perfect they spike the hair on the top of my head.

I walk over to look in the mirror... DAMN! I look hot! I head over to the elevator ready for anything.

**Katniss's pov**

I'm woken up by Cinna. His gentile hands shake me to consciousness. I was so happy to see him! My Nerves are on edge right now!

He walked over to the bed and lifted up a black garment bag, I was so excited to see what he had designed. He unzips the bag to reveal a beautiful dress that shifts from dark shades of red at the top to lighter at the bottom; the very end has a hint of orange. There were rein stones that shimmered in the light, the dress was strapless and very long, looks like I'm wearing heals!

This is by far the moth beautiful dress I have ever seen! He unzipped the zipper on the back of the dress and helped me into it.

The dress was snug but I could still breath, it was beautiful. It accentuated my curvaceous figure and had a small amount of cleavage that I found fit the dress perfectly.

"It's beautiful" I say to Cinna feeling tears in my eyes, I try to blink then back I don't want to ruin my makeup.

"You're beautiful" Cinna replied giving me a hug. He looked me over one last time and led me to the elevator.

**Peeta's pov**

The room behind the stage is very dull considering that it's in the capital. I was one of the frat people here, but the room is slowly filling up. All the careers are already here.

Where is Katniss...?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump slightly "Katniss..." was all I was able to say... She looked so breathtakingly beautiful...

Her beauty made me going up for these interviews so much more nerve racking!

**Cato's Pov**

I have been down here for 40 minutes and people are finally coming down. It's about fucking time! And where the hell is Katniss! OH shit! There she is! DAMN! She looks HOT!

Just then I felt my mentor pushing me towards the stage I had completely missed Cloves interview! Its my time now.

I walked on stage and the crowd exploded with applause. Some of the women in the front where whistling at me, I'm not going to lie I enjoyed that. I took a seat next to Ceasar Flickman on a chair that looks way more comfortable then it actually is. When the cheering and whistling finally died down Ceasar looked at me for a moment.

"So, Cato, you seem like a very confident person and your scores during the privet session were very high, I believe a ten." He said and I nodded in response, smiling my best smile and the crowd cheered a little. "Would you say that you're ready for the games?" he asked starting off with an easy question.

"I would definitely say that I'm ready. I have a lot of skills and I'm really not afraid to get my hands dirty, I'll be the person to watch for during this year's game." I said as intensely as I could manage. The crowd burst into applause cheating and hooting some where screaming my name. I could help the small laugh that escaped my throat.

"Well it looks like we have a competitor here." Ceasar says to the crowd as the cheating finally dies down. "anyway." he continued, "Cato did you know your fellow tribute before the reaping?"

I couldn't help but smile at this question. "Actually yes," I say remembering the first time we met. "We have known each other for a long time, our family's are actually really clods friends as well so we where forced together at a really young age. She's always been like a little sister to me." I said looking at Ceasar at last; his hair is so blue... It's kind of creepy looking.

"Oh I see." he says sadly. "Will that be a big problem for you during the game?" he asked truly sounding interested

I sighed and said "I'm just hoping that someone will get to her before I have to." I said starring at the floor, and I found that that was the absolute truth. The crowd sighed as if they knew my pain, none of them did.

"On a less serious note," Ceasar piped up after a long pause. "You're a good looking guy Cato; you must get a lot of women, how many girls would you say you have been with?"

I tried to look deep in thought although I already knew my answer. "well, to be honest there are just too many to count, like you said I'm a good looking guy and all the girls back home could see that just as well as you can today... enough said." I laughed as the lasts in the crowd screamed and yelled they wish they could have me but... I was taken... Damn I really like this girl...

"You grew up in district two," Ceasar observed and I nodded I thought this was obvious! "Tell us something about your childhood." he said changing the mood of the conversation again.

"Well," I began "I was a very sober child, I didn't like doing what I was told and I always had quite the temper, getting into fights at school and with my siblings at home."

"A part of me isn't surprised." Ceasar says "you seem like a fighter." he says with a huge smile. "Looks like that's all the time we have Cato, good luck." he said shaking my hand.

"Thank you very much." I say and headed off stage. The cheers that where coming from behind me made me smile ... They love me.

**Katniss's pov**

Wow he is so conceded, yet I find myself liking that. What the fuck is wrong with me... I'm so nervous for my interview! I can't even pay attention to what's going on anymore!

**Peeta's pov**

That Cato guy is really getting on my nerves! Katniss seems to like him, which makes me like him that much less...

The interviews are going surprisingly fast ... They are on district 5 already... Damn! Ceasar is good at this ... That wig is really freaking me out...

**Cato's pov**

I AM SO BORED!

That kid Thresh is up right now and I can't believe that people are actually scared of him... He seems more retarted then scary; he won't answer most of Ceasar's questions like what the fuck these interviews are to get us sponsors, to help you live longer! Why would you fuck around with that?

**Katniss's pov**

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! The little girl from district 11 is up! That means I'm next... I'm going to throw up!

The little girl rue confidently walked off stage and the applause is so loud... She's suck a sweet girl!

I hear Ceasar say my name and my heart almost stopped! I took a deep breath and walked on stage ... Even though I didn't feel confident or ready for this interview I was determined to make everyone believe that I was.

I sat down and gave Ceasar a big smile. The applause took a wile to die down and that didn't bother me. I didn't want to answer questions. I don't even want to be here. But then again I don't have a choice, story of my life.

"Katniss," Ceasar said finally, "Why did you volunteer for your sister?"

Oh god why did he have to ask me THAT question! "It didn't feel right letting her take this on, she's just a little girl and her and my mom is all the family I have, I need to protect them." I said trying not to cry, I couldn't let then see any weakness. That would destroy me.

"And what did you say to your sister when she came to say good bye?" he asked and the crowd went dead silent.

I tried to not look at the crowd. I looked strait into Ceasar's eyes and said, "I told her I would try to win."

"And try you shall." He said with a kind smile. "So, we have all seen Hamitch and his drunkenness, how is that affecting him mentoring you?" I couldn't help but smile at this.

"He has helped a lot, and I am still learning." I found Hamitch in the audience and gave him a small wink.

"Well it looks like that's all the time we have for now, Ladies and gentlemen, lets hear it for the girl on fire!"

_I hope you liked it please review it means the world to me 3 _

_see you next chapter 3_


	8. Conflict of intrest

**Authors note 3**

**Hey guys i was a little faster this time... thankfully! I just wanna make a little shout out to my boyfriend he is constantly reminding me to right and he helps me think of things when im feeling less creative then usual. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss walked off stage and she looked like she was going to pass out. I would have helped her but Haymitch was already pushing me toward the stage. Here goes nothing.

The crowd cheered loudly and Ceasar had a huge smile on his face, he shook my head and motioned for me to take a seat. The crowd took a wile to calm down, and when it finally did Ceasar looked at me with a friendly smile and said, "Peeta how are you enjoying the capital?"

I laughed a little, "It's a lot nicer then back home, but I kind of miss the constant smell of coal." I say with a smile and the crowd laughs with me.

"I understand that I suppose, what would you say is your favorite thing about the Capital?" he asks keeping things friendly for now.

"The showers." I say trying to keep a strait face, "there are so many different settings!" I say with a huge smile. The crowd erupts into laughter. "Can I ask you a question Ceasar?" I ask with a joking tone.

"I suppose." He says with an almost worried look on his face.

"Do I smell like roses to you?" I ask holding out my arm trying to look cereous, but that's was really hard. Ceasar looked confused as to weather I was cereous or not. "Go ahead." I say reassuringly and he brings his nose towards the sleeve of my suit.

"You do!" he said sounding surprised. "Do I?" he asked curiously, I leaned in a little and took a small stiff of his sleeve.

"You smell much better then I do." I say with a smile

"I've lived here longer." He pointed out with a smile. "But in all seriousness," he continued, "is there anyone special back home?" he asked and the crowd fell silent, "a girl perhaps?"

"There is one girl." I said trying to sound confident, "But I don't think she even knew I was alive before the reaping."

"Well, that's too bad." Ceasar said seaming to know and understand my pain. "How about this, you win these games and when you go home she will have to go out with you." The crowd cheered a little at this.

"I wish it was that simple Ceasar." At this the crowd was silent again, "You see, she came here with me." I said and there where sounds of surprise coming from every person in the room.

"That's bad luck." Ceasar said seeing the problem, "Well, looks like that's all the time we have." Ceasar tried to say over the crowd, the cheers and screams that fallowed where ear splintering. I wish I could see Katniss's reaction to what I had to say, but I would have to wait till I was off stage. I gave Ceasar another hand shake and headed off stage.

When I made it off stage Cato caught my arm and shoved me to the wall, what the heck is he doing? "Oh so you like Katniss now?" he asked in a hushed voice, "Well looks like you little crush still doesn't know you exist." He said his face getting a little two close to mine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked very confused me and Katniss have become very close within the last couple days.

**Cato's POV**

This kid is so oblivious! If he loved her so much he would have noticed all the times that she disappeared and couldn't be found. "Didn't you ever wonder about here she was when she was no where to be found?" I ask becoming more and more frustrated. I'm going to punch this kid.

"She needs her space sometimes; I figured she wanted to be alone." He said his face becoming angry; he's finally putting things together.

"Well it seams that she needed more Cato time then alone time." I say and that pushes him over the edge and next thing I know I'm no longer holding him against the wall and there is excruciating pain coming from my left cheek.

Did that bitch just hit me?!

My instincts kick in and I tackle lover boy to the ground, no one fucks with me and gets away with it. I punch him right in the nose, its bleeding. "You want more you little bitch?"

Then there was a voice from behind us, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" it screamed, I know that voice, all to well, Katniss.

We both stopped struggling completely. There was complete silence.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked, "What the fuck is going on?" she asked again sounding less patient then before.

"He jumped me." Peeta said moment's later.

"That's total bullshit!" I yelled at him.

"I don't fucking care, Cato get off Peeta." She said quietly.

"Oh so your taking his side?" I asked getting angry now. "Did his little confession of love melt your little heart?" I sneered at her.

"Go fuck yourself. Both of you." She said her face as hard as a rock, and just as emotionless. "The peace keepers can take care of you." And with that she walked away. Next thing I new Peeta was no longer under me and I was on my back on the floor.

"Katniss wait" Peeta yelled after her, running to keep up.

**Peeta's POV**

Please talk to me, please talk to me, please talk to me, I kept thinking to myself as I chased after the girl of my dreams. Then suddenly Katniss stopped walking and spun on me.

"You made a fool out of me." She said

"That's not what I meant to do." I said sounding as sorry as I could; not letting it show how much her reaction to my news hurt me.

"Why where you and Cato fighting anyway?" she said seaming to calm down a little.

"He was talking about how you guys have been spending a lot of time together and hinting that you have done stuff, so I got mad and I punched him." I said with a shrug.

"He is a dead man." She said and stalked away toward the training room.

"Is any of it true?" I ask scared of her answer. She just kept walking.

**Cato's POV**

I'm sitting here in the training room laying on the floor thinking. Did I fuck up? When I hear foot steps.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Katniss was walking through the door and she looked pissed. "Why the fuck would you do that? Do you fucking think? What's wrong with you?" She started bombarding me with questions

"What are you talking about?" I asked even though I already knew.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you." She spit the words at me.

"I needed to put the little lover boy in his place." I said bluntly.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed and turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm spun her around and pushed her against the wall. What the hell is her problem?

"What's the big deal?" I ask her.

"Your being a dick." She said getting in my face. I pushed her back into the wall.

"No your over reacting." I said, "I'm not the one who confessed my love for you on live television." I said smugly.

"No, you were much better, you just told someone I owe my life to that I've been doing shit and spending time with you. That's much better." She said sarcastically, "If Haymitch finds out about this I'm dead! Don't you understand?"

"no." I said shortly, "How do you owe Peeta your life?" I asked more confused then I have ever been.

"It's a long story and you don't need to know." She tried to get away from me and I wouldn't let it happen, "Let me go." She said looking angry.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

"Go fuck yourself." She replied

"I'll do that later tonight, you can join me if you want, but for now, I want a kiss." I said leaning in to kiss her. She ducked out of under my arms and I smacked my face into the wall, BITCH!

**Peeta's POV**

The elevator doors open and revile a very angry looking Katniss. Even like this she looks beautiful, although deadly. "So," I said as she walked past me, she spun on her heals and looked at me, "Were you with Cato?" I asked as calmly as humanly possible, if she said yes… that would kill me.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" she said with tears in her eyes. I have never seen her cry before, not even at the reaping. I looked at her confused. "No matter what I say you're going to think I was with him. So what's the point of wasting my breath?" She paused for a second and I said nothing, "and if I was with him," she continued, "That's really none of your business. You have no idea what I've been going through. And you say you love me but you don't KNOW me. You may think you do, but trust me you don't." She was crying now and her voice would crack now and then. "Why would you say that now of all times?!" She yelled at me a steady flow of tears rolling down her face. "What was the point of that?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, she looked at me expectantly.

"I-I-I needed to tell you," I stuttered and she rolled her eyes. "I know I'm going to die soon and I need you to know before that happens, I need you to know how beautiful I think you are. I need you to know that I have loved you since the first time I heard you sing. That was when we where 5 Katniss. I have lived to long with that secret. I needed to tell you before I die, that I am in love with you Katniss Everdeen." There where tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"Whatever." She said and turned to walk away. Whatever! Are you kidding me! I am not taking that for an answer! I chased after her and shoved her lightly against the wall opposite from her room, I was mad but I didn't want to hurt her. "What the hell!" she yelled at me trying to walk away again. I put one hand on each side of her and pressed my body against hers so she couldn't move. "Let me go!" she cried.

"no." I said darkly, the look on her face changed in an instant. She opened her mouth to talk and I kissed her with all the passion I had been holding inside myself for the last 11 years. I moved my hands from the wall to the sides of her face and she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. This kiss was magic. I pulled away slowly all to soon for me, I have wanted to do that for so long.

"Wow." Was all she said. She was no longer crying, and neither was I. She laid her head on my chest and held me close. I put my chin on the top of her head and rubbed my hands up and down her back comfortingly. Then I heard her sob.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still rubbing her back.

"I don't know what I'm Going to do." She cried, "I'm so scared." She confessed.

"Me too." I said and she released me. "We should get some sleep." I said, "It's been a long day." And it had been. I started to walk to my room.

"Wait." She called after me, "Do you ever have nightmares?" she asked.

"All the time," I answered, what is she getting at?

She still had tears in her eyes, "Can you stay wit me tonight?" she asked and I felt my heart skip a beat, "I need someone, I can't do another night alone." And with that a singe tear fell from her eye. How could I say no to that?

"Anything for you." I said with a smile and walked back over to her, she hugged me tight and I could feel her tears through my shirt. "I'm going to go get changed then I'll be right back I promise." I said and she nodded. I turned to leave. I hurried to my room and put on sweatpants and debated on a shirt. I usually don't sleep with one on, but would that make her feel weird?

I walked in to Katniss's room and she wasn't in there. I walked over to the bed and sat down to wait. She walked out of the bathroom about 3 minutes later in short shorts and a tank top. She was smiling.

"No shirt?" she asked.

"I can put one on if you want." I said embarrassed.

"No I'm not complaining." She said with a smile. I couldn't help what happened next, I got off the bed walked across the room, I pulled her close to me and kissed her. This one was shorter then the first but it had all the same passion, she has her hand tangled in my hair and this was perfect. I broke away.

"Lets go to sleep." I said, seeing how tired she is.

"Ok." She said smiling at me.

We got into her bed and she laid her head on my bare chest, I had my arm around her and she had her hand resting across my stomach. She was drawing little designs on my skin with her finger nails which both tickled and relaxed me. I have a feeling this is going to be the best sleep of my life. I kissed the top of her head. "Good night beautiful." I whispered

"Good night." She said and I could hear her smile in her voice.

**Please review and favorite or fallow it means a lot to me when you do. so if you like something tell me if you have any specific questions or comets you can privet message me :) i hope you liked it:)**

**see you next chapter!**


	9. Deception

**Authors note**

**_Hey everyone! SO, I know that a lot of you didn't like last chapter but please keep reading, everything will become clear this chapter! Thanks to all of my reviewers you help me out alot and give me motivation to continue. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter._  
**

**Katniss POV**

I woke up and my bed was cold. What am I going to do, the games are today. The thought of this terrifies me. And what am I going to do about Cato. He was a really big dick last night. But then again, I think Peeta was taking advantage of me last night. I was weak, and he knew that. What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I kiss Peeta last night? The thought of that is actually very revolting to me. I have to talk to Cato. I want things to be good between us… I can't make him think I'm going to forgive him as easily as I am. I have to play hard to get, I need to see if I can trust him… I mean, I know I can trust him it's just that, I need to know how he feels about me and … I don't know I just need to know.

**Cato POV**

The door to the roof opened and I didn't move. I'm lying on the ledge, I've been waiting for her all night and it was well worth it. I herd her bare feet against the concrete of the roof walking towards me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping. She knew better, she sat down on the floor and leaned against the small wall I was laying on. She said nothing, she hardly moved. She was going to make this hard on me.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, "Katniss, I'm Sorry." I said softly. She didn't answer me. I sat up, she didn't move. "Katniss?" I said wondering if she was even listening.

"What?" she said not moving, I'm pretty sure she hasn't blinked since she sat down.

I hopped off the ledge and sat next to her. "I'm sorry," I said and she still didn't move. "I was being an ass; I didn't want to loose you to that piece of scum." I said hopeful that would make things more understandable.

"Scum," She said without looking at me. Shit that might have been the wrong word to use. "The District 12 Scum," She continued. "I am all to use to that nickname, especially here, because that's what we both are right?" She looked at me now and there were tears in her eyes, "District 12 Scum." She spit at me. Shit, I really fuck things up this time.

"That's not what I meant Katniss." And it was the truth, I hadn't meant that. "Katniss, I could never think of you as scum. You're beautiful, smart, and strong, you're an amazing person. I needed to fight for you because there is no reason that you should want to be with me, your way to good for me." She turned away from me again.

"Flattery will get you no where." She said her face like stone. "Everyone knows you care about no one but yourself. I guarantee to you I'm Just another life to end!" I'm not taking this anymore.

I grabbed her face and I kissed her hoping this would prove my words true. She jerked away from me, and I will admit, they hurt me. She got up and started to walk away.

If I'm going to do this, now would be that time. "I love you Katniss." I said and she stopped in her tracks. I saw her knees buckle and I got up and ran to her, I caught her just before she hit the floor, "Are you ok?" She was crying now.

"No," she said.

"I don't understand." I said honestly holding her head in my hands I can't believe she collapsed.

"Why did you have to tell me? Why did you?" She closed her eyes and tried to calm down.

"I needed you to know." I didn't know what else to say. "I didn't want to go into the games with you mad at me; I didn't want you to …. To hate me."

"Who says I don't." she said wiping her eyes.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't speak." She said as a tear escaped her eye, and with that I kissed her with more passion then I have ever felt in my entire life. I knew then that my words were the truth; I have never felt this way about anyone. I love this girl, and I have to protect her, with my life. I couldn't get enough of those lips, I kissed every inch of her face I kissed away her tears, I kissed her still closed eyes, I kissed her nose, her ears. When I was done covering her face with kisses I placed three gentle kisses on her lips and just sat there holding her.

"I'm so sorry, that I hurt you. I'm sorry I can be such an ass. I love you; I never want to hurt you again. I will protect you for as long as I live, I will love you with all of my heart. I can't be with out you, if you die, I'm coming with you. "She opened her eyes at this and there were so many things in those beautiful gray eyes, I saw passion, understanding and love.

"I love you too." Was all she said and that was more then enough for me, I started kissing her and I thought I would never stop. This beautiful girl loved me. I could die today and it wouldn't bother me, I would be happy.

**Peeta POV**

Checkmate. Katniss thinks I'm in love with her, and she's mad at Cato. She's going to die, and soon. I wouldn't be surprised if she is dead the first day.

I found her walking around the dinning room, "Good morning Katniss." I said she just looked at me and smiled… she's so pretty; too bad she has to die. I could have some fun if she didn't. I walked over to her and took her hand. "I am going to protect you. No matter what it takes." I said to her with a smile. She has no idea I'm, lying to her, she is so naïve.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

**Katniss POV**

Wile I was getting ready to leave I tried everything in my power not to think, but I have never been good at that. I finally came to terms with the fact that I had two people protecting me, one of them was getting me a bow and they both loved me. Last night was a moment of weakness in more then one way, I shouldn't have been that cold to Cato he was doing what he thought was right. God I hope everything turns out ok. Time to leave.

**Cato POV**

The ride to the arena took forever, me and Katniss where in the same Hovercraft and thankfully Peeta wasn't. I couldn't take my eyes off her. When they put the tracker in my arm it hurt so badly I couldn't help but flinch. But when they did it to Katniss it didn't even faze her. Damn that girl is tough. When we got to the arena, they shoved us strait into the basement to get our last minute things together. I just sat there waiting I was so ready for this.

Then the voice for the count down said 30 and I jumped up and got into the clear little tube that would lift us up to the arena. IM SO READY!

**Katniss POV**

I am so scared! I tube started to push me upwards and I didn't like it I felt like an animal in a cage. There was sudden bright sunshine. I couldn't see anything but I could smell pine, that's a good sign. When my eyes adjusted I could see thick forest and I couldn't help smile, it reminded me of home. It reminded me of hunting with Gale. The count down was on 20, and I looked around to see where everyone was. Cato was on the other side of the Circle of tributes he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Peeta was two people away from Cato and that didn't bother me at all. Would Cato try to kill Peeta because of what he said? Would he get for him first? I hope so; I don't want to be the one to kill him. 15…14…13… It feels like time has slowed almost to a halt as I see my bow in the cornucopia. 10… 9... 8… and then Haymitch's final words to me rang through my mind. He said "Run, as fast as you can away from the cornucopia, find high ground and water. Water is going to be your best friend." 5…4…3… then I noticed there was a back pack only a few yards away from me, I'm sorry Haymitch but I need something to work with, I though to myself. Then the buzzer rang and time sped up again. I was caught off guard I had about a 3 second delay.

I started running for the back pack, the boy from 7 had the same idea that I did and he grabbed the back pack the same second that I did, but then he let go and I fell on my back. The boy collapsed seconds later to reveal Clove with a hand full of Knives and she was about to through another one. Clove doesn't miss. Just as she releases the knife I put the back pack in front of my face and the knife when right into it. Thanks for the knife Clove I thought to myself.

I got up to run and heard yelling behind me. Cato had just tackled clove to the ground and she was pissed.

I ran through the woods like I had so many times back home. I haven't heard anyone around so I slowed down and started looking for water.

**Cato POV**

"Clove for the thousandth time, I didn't mean to tackle you I was caught up in the moment and you're short." I said Glimmer and Marvel laughing at my joke. Clove gave them both Death glares, as we separated out the materials in the cornucopia.

"Cato I could have killed the little bitch if you hadn't fucked things up." She said and I tried not to react, no one knew about how I felt about her. I had to keep it that way.

"You give yourself way too much credit." I said with a laugh, this was our usual thing, picking on each other, that's how we grew up.

"Oh come on you know I don't miss." She said giving me a serious look.

"Yeah" I said mockingly, "And I'm a virgin." At this comment we all laugh. We are almost done going through all the materials and I can't help but think. Where is Katniss? How am I going to find her? And what am I going to do about glimmer? She has the bow.

Seconds later there is movement in the bushes. Clove is about to through a knife when a body emerges with his hands in the air, a sign of surrender. It was Peeta. I drew my sward and I wanted to kill him here and now but clove stopped me. "He can help us find the flaming bitch." She whispered, and I knew I couldn't argue with her.

"What do you want lover boy?" She yelled across the clearing and he didn't say anything, "Marvel it looks like you were wrong, the kid does have balls." She said with a laugh.

"I want to join you." Was all he said, he wasn't far from us now.

"And what gives you the idea that we want you to join us?" She said mockingly.

"I can help you find Katniss." He said with a strait face. The fuck?! I thought, Its no secret now that he doesn't love her, he is going to help us find and kill her. It was all an act.

"What makes you think we need your help?" Clove said.

"Well, if you didn't you would have killed me by now." He said calling her bluff. I could see on Cloves face she was not happy. She didn't like it when people outsmarted her.

"Oh you think your smart?" she said, he was only a couple feet away from us now, and everyone was ready to attack him.

"No, I just notice things, that's all. I know how Katniss works, your going to need me to find her." He said, taking a few steps back noticing the tension of the situation.

"Fine, you're in," Clove said, "Under probation," she continued, "You annoy any of us, you die." She said and walked toward the lake to get some water grabbing a tent bag as she went. That's the Clove I know so well, I've missed her.

**Katniss POV**

It's getting dark, I found a small stream and I filled my canteen with water. It's a good thing I grabbed that backpack. I now have Rope, twine, matches, a canteen and a rain jacket. All things I know I can use in one way or another, in your face Haymitch.

I found a nice high tree and started climbing. I have always been good at climbing; I'm light so even very thin branches can hold me. When I found a nice fork in the tree I sat down and wrapped the rope around the tree, so if I moved wile I slept I wouldn't fall out of the tree. As I got myself convertible the capital crest appeared in the sky along with the faces of all the tributes that had died. I was over joyed to know that Cato was still alive. When I didn't see Peeta's picture I was more then a little surprised.

I guess Cato didn't kill him. I'll be the first to admit that was surprising. I would never tell him this but he doesn't stand a chance of winning. I should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

**Cato POV**

"Clove I don't think it's the best idea." I said I don't know why I was even trying to plead with her.

"Cato no one can sleep And I want to find fire whore!" She whined.

"Fine, let's go."

We all headed out into the woods, Peeta stayed to the back of the group, I don't know why we need him, and I mean we'll find her eventually. There's light up ahead.

**Katniss POV**

I woke up suddenly to the sound of someone screaming, and then a group of people laughing. What the fuck? My eyes start to a just to the dark and I see a fire a couple hundred yards away from me. Who the fuck is that? Or was I think the careers got to her. Cato! I thought to myself. I haven't seen him in a couple hours but it feels like it has been days.

"Where is the cannon?" Glimmer asked.

"She must not be dead." Clove answered.

"Peeta, go finish her off." Glimmer ordered.

What the fuck! Peeta is with them? What the hell is going on? Why didn't Cato kill him? Oh shit they are really close to me. Only a couple yards away. God I hope they don't find me! The sound of the cannon sang out, indicating another death.

"I got her!" Peeta yelled.

"We herd!" Cato said back sounding slightly annoyed, he obviously wasn't happy that Peeta was with them.

"Are you sure you can find the fire bitch?" Clove asks him.

"Yeah, that was her snare right back there." Peeta replied, they are getting closer, I can see them now. I tried not to move, I was barely even breathing. That was when I caught Cato looking at me. He can see me? Was this a bad hiding spot? He looked away before anyone could realize what he was looking at.

"I'm tired." Glimmer was whining.

"Alright," Cato said, "we should wise the fire we just passed, it was warm and no ones using it now." At this Clove laughed. And they all slowly made there way away from me, talking and laughing as they went. Wow, so much for Peeta protecting me. I knew I couldn't trust him. I knew it was all talk. What the hell was I thinking even giving that kid the time of day?

I laid awake thinking and hoping that I might be able to get some sleep again, I had only gotten a few hours so far and I would need much more then that if I want to live another day. I heard foot steps coming through the woods and I was suddenly very alert. It was Cato; he walked to the base of the tree. "Katniss?" he whispered. Before I could even think about what I was doing I untied the rope and started climbing down the tree. When I reached the bottom branch and jumped out of the tree Cato caught me in his muscular arms. God I have missed him so much.

"I'll get you the bow as soon as I can." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help myself I kissed him. I needed too; I hated going any length of time without it.

"Are you ok?" He asked me genuinely concerned, "Have you eaten today?"

"No, but I'm fine." I said, "I'm going to set up more snares tomorrow and hopefully catch a squirrel."

"How am I going to find you when I get the bow from glimmer?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said and kissed him again, I can't get enough of those lips. "We have to think of a meeting place. If I see Glimmers picture at night we have to meat there, or you can hide the bow there."

"I would rather see you then have to hide it, but that's a good idea." Next time I find you, I'll tell you where I'm going to hide it." He kissed me again, holding me tight, this kiss had so much passion I couldn't help it when let out a small moan of pleasure. That has never happened to me before. "I have to go back." He said, "They are going to come looking for me if I don't."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He kissed me one last time and I started climbing back up my tree.

**N/A**

_Please please please review! _**  
**

_See you next chapter :)_


	10. Tree Fall

_Authors note_

_I am sososososo sorry that i didn't upload sooner I have had this chapter done for weeks and i forgot to upload it.. Sorry! one of my amazing reviewers reminded me. you guys really do help me get this done, there should be a new chapter within the next week or two i have had alot going on. so i hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you thing. :)_

Katniss POV

I woke up before the sun and I knew I had to get moving. I gathered all my things and waited a moment. It was quiet. So utterly quiet that it was almost unnerving, like the world had been put on mute. I closed my eyes and just listened, but there was nothing to hear, no birds, no animals scurrying through the brush, not even the wind. I looked around there was some light but not enough to see any distance?

I quickly climb down and tree and start moving, I new to put as much distance as I can between me and the careers. Food is also something I need. It's the only way I can survive the day.

I have been walking for what feels like hours when I found a set of caves, there was a small stream close by and I decided it was safe for me to rest, I have tracked so far and I need to set up some snare if I want to eat any time soon. That's what I did.

The day felt like it was taking a life time. I had nothing to do but think. I hate thinking. I honestly do, I thought a lot about Prim, I wondered what she thought of me right now, and would she hate me because I kissed Cato? A district 2 career. Had she eaten today? With me not hunting, I couldn't help but worry for the well fair of my family. I also thought about what would happen to them if I didn't come home.

"Katniss stop." I told myself "you're going to go home; you're going to make it out of this alive." I knew that there were cameras watching me but I honestly didn't care I couldn't let myself think about that. "When I get the bow... I'm coming home. I'm coming home. I'm coming home." I kept repeating the last phrase to myself over and over again. Almost reassuring myself to the fact that I really was going home. I had to, for prim, for my mom. They need me and I will not let them down.

It was getting dark when my stomach started making noise. That was when I realized that I hadn't eaten in almost 2 days. I got up to check on my snares. I was very happy to find that I had captured 2 squirrels and a rabbit.

I walked up stream about 5 minutes and made a small fire. I cooked off all the meat. I ate about half of the rabbit and saved the rest for later. I headed back down stream and found my cave. I took the knife and cut some brush and put it in front of the cave to hide it a little better. I went in the cave and tried to make myself comfortable.

About an hour had passed when the capital crest showed in the sky. The first face to show almost made my heart stop. It was glimmer, the girl with my bow! And next was her partner. I couldn't even pay attention to who else had died. I had one thought and only one thought. I have to find Cato.

Cato POV

"Cato explain to me again how they dyed." clove asked. This was about the seventeenth time she had asked the same question.

"Clove I told you. We were walking through the wood, and a tree fell!" I said she is really starting to annoy me.

"And, uh, how did the tree fall?" she inquired

"We are in an arena... Participation in the fucking hunger games! Why the fuck does anything happen!?" seriously how stupid can she fucking get!

"I don't know if I believe you, you walked away unscathed."

"Clove you saw the tree on top of marvel! You saw glimmer struggling to stay conscious with the tree on her legs. We got her out from under the tree and her legs were broken, and then YOU fucking killed her!" I am really getting on edge now... I'm shaking and I want to punch something.

"Haha I know." she laughed, "I just like getting you all worked up."

"If there is anyone you should blame it's the fuck head who ditched after it happened." I said and walked away.

"Where are you going." she called after me.

"Up your ass!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Haha yeah, you wish." she said barley loud enough for me to hear.

I started walking and I didn't think I would stop. I went to the place I hid the bow and started looking for Katniss. I made her a promise and I plan on keeping it.

I was walking for when felt like hours when I found a small stream. I stopped to take a drink. And that's when I heard it, the sound of something scraping against Rock. I looked over and saw nothing but bushes by a cliff. I started walking, and I heard it again. As I walked past a bush I heard my name. It was barely audible but I knew that voice. Katniss.

Clove POV

Where the fuck did he go? He's being a little bitch he can take care of himself I'm going hunting ... People hunting ... I've been walking for over an hour and I haven't found a single living thing... What the fuck!?

Then I Heard it... The rustling of branches. Bingo.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I sang shrilly. I have always been one to play with the pathetic. There was the sound again. It was behind me this time. I didn't move. "Well aren't you sneaky." I said under my breath. I could hear the rustling again and without a thought I spun and threw one of my knives at the noise. It made contact the scream of pain let me know it. The sound of a body hitting the ground made it evident that it was a good hit.

I walked over to the small body... It was the girl from 11. How had she serviced this long? She was so small. Well she won't be alive for much longer. Usually I would torture her but... I'm feeling generous. I bent down to her shivering frame brought my knife to her neck and with a flick of my wrist she was dead.

Katniss POV

The sound of the cannon awoke me. Who was that cannoning for? It couldn't have been Cato. Could it? I miss him so much... I had a dream about him. It was such a sweet dream.

I dreamed that he found me here in my cave and he woke me to tell me he loved me and we slept together. I haven slept so good since the games started.

Something at the mouth of the cave caught my attention. It was the bow! And there was a message scratched in the rock. It said "stay close" maybe it wasn't a dream.

**- see you next chapter 3**


	11. Revenge

_Author Note_

_Got this one up a little faster this time, i hope you all like it please review and favorite and fallow. Thank you my darlings :)_

Cato POV

Last night was ... I can't even find the words to describe how happy it made me. To have her in my arms again, I've missed that the most since the games started.

When I got back to camp Clove was passed out on the river bank and the fire was still smoldering beside her. She had blood on her hands and on her pants. 'Oh look' I thought to myself 'Clove killed someone... Shocker...' I went to find some food; I know she's going to give me shit for leaving last night, so I might as well be in a good mood when it starts.

Katniss POV

It's so nice having my bow. It really is, I feel safer and hunting is so much easier. I was actually able to eat a decent size meal today, which is nice because I can already feel myself loosening weight, I mean I've been skinnier but I want to keep my strength up, I'm going to need it.

Cato POV

Clove is still fucking sleeping. What the fuck she never sleeps during the games. No lie she would stay up for days on end watching the games when she was younger. This is so unlike her. But I know better then to wake her up. Last time I did that I almost lost my dick, that chick is fucking crazy.

Katniss POV

I stayed by the cave all day always making sure that I would be able to find my way back. I have had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me all day. What am I talking about? There are probably 20 cameras on me right now.

Cato POV

Something's wrong. Clove is still sleeping; I walked over to her, "clove?" I said hesitantly. "Clove?" a little louder this time. Nothing happened, she didn't move. I bent down and touched her hand. She was freezing cold. I got a sudden terrible feeling in my gut. I touched her neck, there was nothing.

Clove is dead.

Peeta POV

Well today was productive, Got rid of clove right after she took out the little one from 11. I need to find a way to make it not so obvious how I killed clove, I didn't want Cato to figure it out right away. I need to be smart, unlike him.

What I did was when I found her in the woods and I offered her some berries she ate them, they were poisonous, she died within minutes. When she was dead I carried her body back to the campsite laid her down by the lake and lit a fire next to her.

What I did next kind of devious I drew an arrow under her body in the rock pointing to the tent that she'd set up a couple days earlier. Inside the tent I wrote a note…

Cato POV

How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I go to her sooner? How did I not think that her being dead was even a possibility? But in all truth I never thought she would die before me. I'm the last career, the world is expecting me to win this, and I don't know if I can. I left the cornucopia so the hover craft could come and take Cloves body away.

Once it was gone I went over to the lake and washed my face. I didn't want to but I looked at the place where Cloves body was. There is something on the rock. What is that? I walked over to check it out and it was an arrow, a white arrow that had been scratched into the rock. When the hell did that get there?

I looked in the direction of the arrow and saw cloves tent. What the fuck? I walked over to the tent and peered inside. Everything was perfect, and I was not surprised in the slightest. Clove was always a perfectionist. Why do you think she was so skilled with a knife? There was nothing out of place, except a piece of paper that was lying in the middle of the floor. I picked it up.

"One down, one to go, your going to loose them both…" was what the little slip of paper said. I knew immediately who it was from, I didn't even need to read the name scribbled on the bottom of the paper. It was lover boy. That little shit killed Clove and now he was after Katniss.

If that dumb fuck lays a hand on my girl I'll kill him. I will make him suffer for what he did to clove. I plan to find the bastard and kill him the most gruesome way I know how, but for now I have to find Katniss.

Katniss POV

It's getting dark and I don't want to be out in the open. I don't feel safe right now so I decided to go back to the cave but something was off I'm really not sure what but it was pretty evident that things weren't right, I could feel it in my gut but I have no choice I had to stay in the cave otherwise how would Cato ever find me.

Peeta POV

Checkmate.

Cato POV

I'm having a hard time finding the little stream that would lead me to Katniss. I was so shocked by what happened to clove that I was having a hard time thinking strait. I walked for hours and hours and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find it.

I tried to think as hard as I could about anything that would remind me where it was anything that would give me in the slightest idea how to find Katniss. There was nothing I could do, nothing you can remember, and that terrified me what if I couldn't find her? What is Peeta gets her first? The sound of a cannon makes my heart sink, time stops for a moment. Was that canyon for her? Was she already dead.

Peeta POV

I hope he think she's dead. I hope he gives up hope. I had hope once and he took it for me. I saved her life and she still chose him. She told me once she despises how cocky he is. Can you believe that? And then there she was days later all over him. And what has he done for her? Nothing that's what, he didn't protect her, he didn't bring her food the night he saw her and I know he saw her, I saw her too.

She probably likes how animalistic he is and if it's animalistic behavior she wants its animalistic behavior she'll get.

Katniss POV

Where am I? all I remember is going back to the cave and then and then nothing, just nothing and now I'm really cold and my head really hurts. I can't see either; there is something over my eyes.

I think about crying out for help and I feel the gag in my mouth. That's when I realize that something is very, very wrong. I'm starting to get feeling in my body as well or more like realizing where I have no feeling. My hands are one of those areas, I can feel a rope wrapped tight around them I am on my side and I'm losing feeling in my right arm. My legs are also tired. I tried to move but realize I'm wedged between two rather large boulders. I am trapped.

_see you next chapter 3 :)_


	12. darkness

**Author Note**

**This is a little shorter then usual, but i hop you enjoy. thanks to all my reviewers! you guys are amazing. i was informed There was a little trouble with chapter 11, so if you didnt get the chance to read last chapter its up and working now. hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

Cato

I didn't want to turn back but I had to. It's getting dark and her picture didn't show in the sky so I figured she must be safe. Right? I mean come on she's strong.

I tried to get some sleep but sleep has never eluded me as much as it did on that night. I just laid there, staring at the sky, there are so many stars here, more than I have ever seen in my entire life. I wonder if she was ok, or if she misses me. I miss her, damn I miss her.

Katniss

I have never felt this much pain in my life! My leg, I can smell the burning of flesh and it's nauseating. I want to scream out in pain but a hand covers my mouth. I bit the hand, I tasted blood. Then there was even more pain, my body got unbelievably weak as I lost consciousness. All this for trying to escape?

Cato

I still can't sleep. I go to my pile of materials and start looking for a backpack. I found one and it's pretty big which is good, I start to fill it with things I am going to need; food, a big canteen, some rope, matches, and a first aid kit. I walked over to Cloves tent and grabbed a small blanket and shoved it in the bag. I will try to sleep one more time, tomorrow I'm leaving and I'm not coming back without her.

Katniss

I tried to move but the pain was overwhelming. I tried to cry out only to find that I couldn't make a sound. My throat is so dry I haven't had water in what feels like a lifetime. How long have I been here, trapped in the constant darkness. The pain I'm feeling is because I haven't eaten since the day that I got here. I am so hungry, so thirsty, and so unbelievably tired even though I've been unconscious most of my stay I want nothing more than to get away but I know that that isn't a possibility. My leg needed medical attendance, and fatigue was setting in.

Cato

Where could she be I have been walking for hours!

Katniss

I wake up to the sound of a struggle. There is someone else here? Me and my capture, who is this third person? I listen more; they are not far from me. I hear the tearing of cloths and muffled shouts of protest. What the hell is going on!? The blindfold is making things incredibly difficult for me. There is a loud thud sound and then the sound of struggle stops. Is this third person unconscious? They have to be. That would explain the thud, A blow to the head?

Then more ripping sounds, There is silence for a moment. Then... A zipper?

Silence again.

I try not to move in hopes that I will not be the next to be knocked unconscious.

I hear a noise that I can't say I have ever heard before. Moaning? Could that he what it is!?

I don't want to even think about what is happening to this mysterious third party. Apparently I can't help myself and I start dry heaving. The deserving sound finally ends; I hear the shuffling of clothing, a zipper again, Then footsteps against stone.

There is silence for a moment, then the sound of tearing flesh. I know what this means.

The footsteps are coming towards me now. I feel a blow to the head and as I leave consciousness I hear my captor whisper in my ear, "your next" I know that voice, then the darkness takes me and there is nothing at all.

_Hope you liked it!  
See you next chapter!_


End file.
